Nurf Nurfington
GaylordParents' Day "Nurf" Nurfington is a camper that was sent to Camp Campbell by his parents to enroll in behavioral correction camp. He acts as the camp's "bully." Appearance Nurf is stocky with a light complexion with freckles, green eyes, and slightly spiky red hair. He has a large nose and a cleft chin. Nurf wears a ripped yellow t-shirt that exposes his lower stomach and belly button, a pair of brown shorts and dark brown shoes. Personality Nurf is an angry child who finds joy in constantly tormenting the other campers. He is, however, surprisingly aware of his problems and actively tries to change his habits.Camp Camp Panel Panel @RTX 2016. He is rather organized about his bullying and is rather insightful and articulate. Similar to Max, he uses rather crude language. Despite how intelligent he seems to be, most of the time he carries himself as a violent brute. As such, he only responds to similar violence, as demonstrated when he ceases his violent behavior only after David accidentally slaps him while tripping. After this experience, he goes to lie down and changes overall for the next season. In season 2, he doesn't show any signs of aggression or madness at all. (Except for in "Eggs Benefits," where he seems to have negative feelings towards Preston.) In the episode "Anti-Social Network," it is revealed that he explored his sexuality in the past, with a boy called Chris, implying he may either be bisexual, pansexual, or gay.Anti-Social Network - Episode 2 - Retrieved June 26, 2017 Gallery Trivia * Nurf has a large, seemingly endless supply of knives. * Nurf is shown a Rorschach in "David Gets Hard" that seems to depict sexual intercourse. His reaction seems to indicate that he has witnessed (e.g. his parents), or been victim of such an act. * In the episode "Anti-Social Network", it is revealed that his mother is in jail. * In the episode "Bonjour Bonquisha," he also reveals that his mother is pregnant at the time. * Nurf was a difficult character for the writers to incorporate into the story.Camp Camp Panel @RTX 2017 ".]] * He is revealed to be lactose intolerant in the episode "Space Camp Was a Hoax," after he eats the cheese slices that they were supposed to use as a launching pad, and gets sick afterward. * In the episode "David Gets Hard", Nurf is shown punching and cracking Space Kid's helmet, despite the helmet being bulletproof in the episode "Escape from Camp Campbell" after Mr. Campbell used it to shield himself from the bullets. This implies that Nurf is unnaturally, possibly even inhumanly, strong. * Although he is usually seen as the bully of the camp, he is shown to have sympathy and understanding too at times, such as when he states that he only bullies Neil on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and nondenominational holidays, as he "understands that Neil celebrates the Sabbath" or when he finds that the platypus egg that he and Preston were tasked to raise, has to be protected at all costs and has to be raised better than how he was raised as a kid. References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers